Ringleader Maxima
Introduction Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making this Fan-Made unit. I just heard something so good/great in case you want it to be that way... You know the "great" musical movie that just came out like 1 month ago, right? Okay, this is becoming more awkward, let's just skip it to the lore, shall we? Background *Master of the Show *Greatest Leader *Ambitious Man 7★ Maxima= Ringleader Maxima A man that comes from zero experiences of what a showman supposed to be, but became the greatest in his era. In his younger days, as he's dreaming about what to do or what to say, he knows that the world is always revolving around him. Born from a lower status, family, Maxima already learned how unfair the world is but nevertheless he never gave up on his dream to be successful and rich. As he works every day from morning till night, collecting every Zel that he can collect just for one day that he can buy everything that he needs, not just for him but for his family as well. As time foes on Maxima became a well known man for his hard work attitude and got himself employed as an accountant in the royal family of Agni. Day and night Maxima work himself too hard only to learn that the King of Agni is a selfish crude man, thus in a short period time he cut himself being his accountant. His reign was not without its worth, he got a lot of money by being the King's personal accountant, but since he's unemployed, the money will be lessened by time if he doesn't have a job soon. In this one fateful moment he accidentally bumped into a circus leader that needs worker and Maxima joins in the afterward. It was a spectacular show, one spotlight to another just like what his dream of, to be famous and recognizable. 5 Years have passed, the circus leader was retired from its position and the circus band was disbanded... Until Maxima came in. He knew that his destiny was lying in the world of the peculiar and daring world, it's giving him all that he ever dream of to be in the spotlight, thus begin the Maxima's career as the greatest showman in the world recorded in the history. Although most of the stories have an ending, Maxima's story wasn't a one of it to be called as a good ending because tragedy soon will befall to him later... |-|7★ Magnificent Ringleader Staff (Sphere)= Special Type: 40% Boost to All Parameters, Raise ATK and DEF Cap's to 150.000, Hugely Boost All Parameters when HP above 50%, Negates All Ailments and Stats Reduction, Add Hugely Boost Critical and Spark Damage on BB/SBB for 3 turns & Probable Infliction effect to attack and when attacked for 3 turns to all allies when damage exceed certain amounts. *''100% Boost to All Parameters when HP above 50%, 100% Critical Damage, 160% Boost Spark Damage, 20% chance to inflict ailments when 150.000 damage exceeded'' The Staff that was used by the previous owner of the magnificent circus that were once travelling from one city to another, it was adored and greatly appreciated for its value. It fell into the hands of Maxima when the owner felt that Maxima could be the one that was meant for this circus, just like Maxima felt it too. The Staff on the other hand has some surprises that even Maxima never learned/knew nothing about it. It was said that the staff was enchanted by the greatest wizard to reveal what's on your heart truly is to be what you dream of is. Statistic Units: 7★ Fire: Ringleader Maxima Skills 7★ Maxima: Ringleader Maxima Leader Skill: Wild Ambitious Leader 150% Boost to ATK and DEF, 60% Boost to Max HP, Hugely Boost Critical and Spark Damage & slight chance to evade attack. *''150% Boost to Critical Damage, 130% Boost to Spark Damage, 10% chance to evade attack'' Extra Skill: Magnificent Show Skills 30% Boost to All Parameters when Magnificent Ringleader Staff is equipped, Hugely Boost Damage against status afflicted to all allies when damage exceed certain amount, Hugely Boost ATK and DEF per turn (Max 5 times) & Slight chance to evade attack. *''160% Boost Damage against afflicted foes when damage 150.000 damage exceeded, +20% Boost to ATK and DEF; total 100% on 5th time, 10% chance to evade attack'' Brave Burst: Dominance Trickster 18 powerful Fire attack on all foes (Consecutive usage boost damage) and 12 powerful Fire attack on single foe, Hugely Boost ATK and DEF for 3 turns, Slight chance to evade attack for 2 turns, Add 1 extra action to self within the same turn & Fill own BB Gauge to Max. *''200% Boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 180% Boost to ATK and DEF, 10% chance to evade attack, 100% chance to perform 1 extra action'' Super Brave Burst: Brilliant Performance 20 powerful Fire attack on all foes (Consecutive usage boost damage) and 10 powerful Fire attack on all foes, Hugely Boost ATK and DEF to Fire Type for 3 turns, Boost Critical Hit Rate for 3 turns, Probable Critical and Spark Vulnerability for 2 turns & Fill own BB Gauge to Max. *''250% Boost to multiplier per use up to 2x, 140% Boost to ATK and DEF for Fire Type, 60% Boost to Critical Hit Rates, 30% chance for 25% Critical and 30% Spark Vulnerability'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Mesmerizing Colored Lights 25 massive Fire attack on all foes and 5 massive Fire attack on all foes (Boost damage relative to remaining HP), Enormously Boost ATK and DEF for 4 turns, Enormously Boost Critical and Spark Damage for 3 turns, Enormously Boost BB Gauge when attack and Heal HP when damage taken for 3 turns & Adds evasion for 1 turn. *''1000% + 1000% HP/Base Max HP, 400% Boost to ATK and DEF, 400% Boost to Critical and 350% Boost to Spark, 80 BC Fill when attacked, 100% chance to evade attack and 100% Heal damage taken'' Quotes 7★ Maxima: Ringleader Maxima Summon Quote: "Ready to be mesmerized? Hold on to your wildest dream! I will grant it just for you, right now!." Fusion Quote: "Each day when the show is succeeding, I became more and more skilled in what I want ever to be... Let's begin the show!" Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= 7★ Maxima - Ringleader Maxima Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Phenomenal Showman Maxima |-|Sphere= 7★ Magnificent Ringleader Staff (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Grand Staff, Dazzling Ruby (2 Pcs), Glittering Dust (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 500.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Crafts Into: Millions Dream Staff